guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Axe Rune Farmer/Archive 1
__TOC__ Comments This was mine, never put that in here Renegade of Funk 12:37, 20 April 2006 (CDT) 2nd Bar *After trying the first skill bar, it changed from what i originally posted, I found that it really didn't work all too well. That is why i added the second skill bar. I found that in my own testing the 2nd skill bar works much better than the first, but thats just from my usage so i didn't delete the first bar. Renegade of Funk 04:20, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ---- An ettin farmer without Dolyak Signet? As long as you have max armor, I believe the signet should reduce damage from the Ettins' regular attacks down to 0. 130.58 12:15, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ---- My recent change to this article was only to clean it up and perhaps provide a standard, not to change the data found within. Hopefully this will be a step in the direction having a more concrete style standard for builds. -- Aquatopia 11:18, 30 January 2006 (UTC) ---- What's Sprint for? Just to reduce downtime? 69.124.143.230 10:09, 18 February 2006 (CST) :You use sprint to avoid enemies it's not worth fighting. For example, right out the gate (i.e. right as you exit Beetletun), there are some Mergoyles. They drain your energy with Spirit Shackles and can mess you up with Mind Wrack, but can't actually damage you in any direct way. One way to fight them is to just sit there and only use your specialty attacks when their recast timers / adrenaline levels allow. Since you never take more than one or two swings, you don't trigger the Mind Wrack. Then you have to fight some Caromi Tengu (two Ranger/Mesmer pairs). Later on, near the Ascalon Settlement, there are a bunch of Skales. All of these guys can probaly beaten by a smart solo warrior with the right skills and max gear, but it can take a long time and isn't really profitable. Sprint allows you to power past most of these things and only fight the ettins, which is how you get the most out of farming the area. Some people even run straight from Beetletun to North Kryta Province without fighting anything along the way, because rumor has it that the ettins closest to Beetletun have crudier drops. (The way the ettin farm run works, you start in Nebo Terrace, go through North Kryta, then immediately turn around when you zone into Scoundrel's Rise, fight your way back to Nebo Terrace, and then fight the ettins there and reenter North Kryta or, sometimes, just turn around immediately -- this is because going through three zones supposedly avoids triggering the "farm code," which makes drops worse if you keep repeating an area; most of the dropped runes suck, but you can get stuff like Superior Absorption sometimes.) Hmm... some of this information should actually be in the article. :So, anyway, Sprint is a great skill because it let you avoid unprofitable fights. :As it is, the run isn't exceedingly challenging, so there are like 1000 different builds that could do it. Just warrior skills are usually enough - just avoid stances that cause blocking or evasion because the ettins can bypass them with their special attack, and make sure you have some form of healing (Healing Signet is more than enough). As stated earlier, Dolyak Signet, which reduces most of their damage to 0 and prevents knockdown, is a staple of most such builds. I've had reasonable success using Apply Poison or Tainted Flesh to apply degeneration, but just a lot of damage and a bit of bleeding here and there does the job just fine. Axes are regarded as optimal for farming because Disrupting Chop blocks their Healing Signets for 20 whole seconds, but it's just as doable with swords (particularly if you're good about Final Thrusting through the signet). --130.58 11:13, 18 February 2006 (CST) Whoever add in those 2 monk skills at the end you might want to let us know who you are. Renegade of Funk 11:32, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Build stubs clean up Check the Build stubs talk page for more info about the clean up. *'Unstub:' *# Xeeron *#A Guy *#LordKestrel *'Keep:' *'Delete:' *#Honorable Sarah generic W/Mo farming unit #9302. maybe we should merge all these into Generic Warrior/Monk farmer guide? This was really accepted? wow... i tried something like this before, but i really didn't it was any good at all for farming ettins. --Jamie 07:50, 28 June 2006 (CDT) PvP also I've been taking a lot of builds from here and changed them to pvp, and this is actually kind of good pvp build. just keep live vicariously and vigorous spirit on at all times, and add a healing spell. get rid of eviscerate and add warrior's endurance. Keep cyclone axe for crowd control. Tada! you have neverending health and energy, with an ok damage output. Only easy counter is if you get hit by enchantment-removal spells/skills. -lompocus Triple Chop? Mmmm I mean, if you're surrounded, surely +36 is not a bad choice? You charge up adrenaline faster for Executioner/Dismember too, so the loss of Eviserate isn't much. Small detail, but Triple Chop is love.